sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Kibo the Wolf/Kibo the Wolf (Roleplay Ver.)
Appearance RP Kibo looks completely identical to his main counterpart. From the hair to the shoes. Personality Once again, RP Kibo's personality is identical to his main counterpart. Backstory Kibo's backstory isn't exactly... dramatically depressing. He was born from a wolf with the power to manipulate fire, and a wolf with the power to manipulate air. He got a little lucky and inherited both of their powers, getting pretty skilled with them as a kid. After he became an adult, he moved away from his parents to become a skilled swordfighter. After getting lost, he found his way to the Road of Myths, a hidden area where ancient warriors live and/or retire to. Realizing where he was, he decided to look for the legendary sword fighter; Aegis. After a lot of convincing and testing, Aegis took Kibo under their wing. A few months passed, almost everyday training with Aegis, Kibo entered the 83rd Annual Clash of Steel Tournament. The rest will be built off of roleplays Kibo participates in. Powers and Skills Powers Kibo possesses a high amount of skill in manipulating the elemental forces of fire and air. He can use air in order to move things out of the way, or push an opponent out of the way. His fire abilities come in handy during a battle, but can also help in a regular situation, like heating up food. He's also able to manipulate the air around him in order to attain flight. When he's flying he can reach speeds much higher than his fastest ground speed, however his fastest speed can cause him to get nauseated and tired, so he only uses it when he absolutely needs to escape. Unlike the regular Kibo though, this one has a couple extra abilities. Specifically the ability to manipulate Aether. He can use it in a similar manner to ki from Dragon Ball, using it to fly and launch powerful energy balls. Skills Aero Run - Kibo can shoot wind out from the soles of his feet, and if he does a sort of Naruto run, the palms of his hands, in order to highly increase his ground speed from 40mph to 80mph. This technique is draining, so he prefers to use it in short bursts. Aero Leap - By jumping up whilst launching a large burst of air below him, Kibo is able to jump over entire mountains. Of course, he isn't immune to fall damage, so he needs to use his air powers to soften his landing or he'll turn into a pancake upon landing. Flame Blossom - A large. funnel-shaped, beam of fire shot from the palm of his hand. It gets increasingly hot the closer it is to the source. It's very effective in close-combat and to keep someone away. Flame Jet - A concentrated Flame Blossom shot at the ground for, very limited, flying and hovering. Flame Launch - Similar to the Aero Leap, the Flame Launch is an explosion from under the user, sending them forward at high speeds. While it is much faster and more effective than the Aero Leap, it's also incredibly dangerous to use, so he only uses it in a pinch. Ultra Crash - Kibo launches himself into the air with his Flame Launch, up to around 100 feet in the air. While he hovers there, his body become engulfed in flames and he kicks off with a powerful Aero Leap/Flame Launch mix, shooting air from the bottom of his feet to accelerate himself. It takes almost exactly one second to make contact (assuming the target is ground level.) It has a high chance of shattering shields/forcefields. Once Kibo makes contact with his foe, a giant explosion of flames is released. However, it's almost guaranteed to kill Kibo after usage. He'll only uses it if it's the last resort and multiple lives are on the line. Aether Uppercut - Kibo's fist engulfs in a powerful aura of white flames (which is actually Aether) as he dashes towards his dazed foe, then delivers a devasting uppercut with enough force to destroy an entire building. Aether Cannon - Kibo draws his hands out to his sides while gathering Aether. Then, he combines the balls of Aether together, creating a larger ball of Aether. Lastly, delivers a gigantic beam of Pure Aether towards his foe. When weakened, he can use a version of this move with only one hand. It won't be as powerful, but it can still destroy entire mountains. This is his signature ultimate. Strengths Kibo is highly experienced in the art of swordplay, having been tutored by Aegis, a legendary sword fighter. He went on to win a few fencing tournaments, but he was only good with one-handed swords. Two-handed swords are too heavy for him and hinder his speed. He is also able to use two swords at the same time, he's usually much faster when doing this. Weaknesses Kibo is very overconfident, even running directly into what he knows is a trap or an ambush because he thinks he can take it on. He also isn't the most patient person, having a short temper that can be exploited. He may be a combat genius, but if he's pissed all that goes down the toilet and he mindlessly attacks his foe. Trivia * This Kibo is more based off of "Season 2 Kibo", the version of Kibo that appears after the first story arc.